The Test
by Dex Cipher
Summary: After perfecting her magic, Star gets a special test from Glossaryck to prove all her skills and spells into an unkown dimension.
1. Chapter 1

Star Arrives.

Today was a special day for the kingdom of Mewni. After almost a year after her birthday, Star quickly managed to get the hold of the wand in a surprisingly fast way, even faster than her mother or any other queen. Today was Star's graduation. She could finally say goodbye to the training and do whatever she wanted while she waited her turn to become Queen of Mewni.

"…And now…" Glossaryck said in a ceremonial tone. "I will give you the approval of the wand, showing that you are a worth holder of magic." He said before clapping twice.

A pink light appeared above Star. The pink ball of magic started to slowly descend upon Star before it touched the princess' head, disappearing into her body.

Star looked at all this show with excited eyes and barely holding herself into the place.

When the ball of magic was fully absorbed by her, Glossaryck looked at her into the eyes. "Congratulations, princess." He said with a proud smile.

Star jumped excitedly into the air. "Woo-Hoo! I did it!"

"Congratulations, pumpkin!" River congratulated her daughter while hugging tightly, barely holding his own excitement as well.

"We are really proud of you, dear." Moon said as she put a proud hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Aww! Come here!" Star said as she hugged both of her parents.

The rulers hugged back as well in an almost immediate manner.

The family stayed like that for some time before Glossaryck interrupted. "I know your training is already done and all… But…"

At these words, the royal family turned their attention to the little magic man.

"But what?" Moon asked with a confused look on her face.

"Nothing, I was just going to suggest a final test for the princess, that's all." Glossaryck said with indifference.

Star rolled her eyes. "Another test. Classic Glossaryck." She thought to herself.

Glossaryck looked at the annoyed look of the princess, noticing her lack of interest in his words. A small smile crept into his face.

"What kind of test?" Moon asked with total interest on the topic.

"Well, there is this dimension where a strange phenomenon happened not too long ago. The phenomenon eradicated all life in one of the dimension's planets or transformed the people into monsters." Glossaryck said, noticing that now he had Star's attention at the mentioning of the word "monsters."

"Monsters? Like, real monsters?" Star asked with interest.

"Yeah, real monsters, princess."

A smile was drawn on the princess' face, knowing where the situation was heading.

"Wait, Glossaryck." Moon intervened between the blue man and her daughter. "You are not telling us that Star will go to this dimension to fight monsters, right?"

"Actually, no." Glossaryck said, getting a disappointed look from Star. "She is just going to fight one monster."

"Explain…" Moon said with an authority tone and crossing her arms.

"With pleasure, my queen." Glossaryck said while bowing before explaining the test. "Recently, I have discovered that there are some survivors in this affected planet. Not much, but some. Star's test will consist into going to this dimension and empty the prison from its prisoners."

"Oh, well, that sounds good enough." Moon said, satisfied with the explanation.

"And the monster?" Star asked, getting straight to the part of her interest.

"The monster that you'll have to fight is very powerful, considered a king among its kind. That monster has the survivors trapped in the dimension due to his rare ability to block the exit from the dimension." Glossaryck stated, finally getting Star's full attention.

"A monster king?! This is going to be fun!" Star shouted excitedly.

"But wait, how is Star coming back to Mewni if that monster blocks the exit?" Moon asked concerned.

"Easy, Star only has to kill it. Once dead, she will be able to return to Mewni without troubles. Sounds easy enough, right? She goes in, kills the monster, and comes back."

"Well… That actually sounds good, I guess…"

"So, when do we start?" Star asked, impatient for getting into the dimension.

"When you're ready, princess. But before I forget, there is one more thing that it obviously has to do with her graduation." Glossaryck approached at Star and took the wand. "You'll have to go without this." He said before throwing the wand into the Book of Spells.

"Hmm… it seems fair… Since she can already use magic on her own… What do you say, dear?" Moon asked her daughter.

"I say… What are we waiting for?" She asked with lots of energy, wanting to leave to face that great monster right away. She quickly teleported to her room and returned with their parents with the teleportation spell once she got her dimensional scissors.

Moon sighed, knowing that she could not do anything to change her daughter's mind. "Where is this dimension?"

"It's called the Earth dimension, and is actually not that difficult to reach." Glossaryck said as he grabbed the scissors from Star and opened a portal, ready for the Princess of Mewni. "So, Star, you can leave whenever you're ready."

Star turned around to face her parents.

"Take care, dear." Moon said, still not sure about the idea.

"Don't worry mom! I'll be back before you know it!"

"That's my girl!" River said as he gave a quick hug to his daughter.

"Thanks dad!" Star said hugging back before breaking the hug.

"I wish you the best of luck with that monster, pumpkin!"

"I'll bring you his head if it is not that big! Promise!" Star said before walking towards the portal and looking back at her parents before going through.

"Good luck, dear. Take care!" Her mother said while waving goodbye.

"And have fun!" River said as he waved goodbye at her daughter as well.

"Goodbye, see you later!" She said before walking through.

Immediately afterwards, the portal closed itself.

"Good luck." Glossaryck whispered to the princess when the portal had close.

…

In the middle of the darkness, a bright blue portal appeared, letting out the princess of Mewni into the strange dimension.

"Wow, this place is really dark!" She said in a playful way before getting her own heart marks to shine bright, illuminating the place. "That's more like it!" She said happily while looking at the empty place she was left in. "And more boring…" She said, slightly disappointed.

 **Princess…**

Star was startled by the sudden call. "Who said that?" She asked while looking around the place with her guard up. "Show yourself!"

 **Please… Beware… In this place, nothing is what it seems…**

The voice said before a torch illuminated itself in one corner of the place, revealing a big door that almost look ancient.

Star looked at the door with a suspicious look. "And why should I trust you, then?" Star asked.

But nobody answered.

"Hello? Are you still there? Hello?!" Star shouted, trying to get a response from the mysterious voice that had left her alone once again. Star sighed and proceed to walk towards the door with her guard still up. She positioned herself in front of the door and tried to open it.

But it was locked.

"Oh, so you want to play this the hard way, huh?" Star asked to the door, like if the door could reply to her question. "Alright, as you wish! But don't say I didn't warned you!" Star said before kicking the door aggressively.

The door opened at the brute force, letting Star into the old room that it was blocking.

The room was big and old, lots of spider webs were visible thanks to the great illumination that this room had, compared to the empty space from earlier.

Star turned off her cheek marks and walked into the room, inspecting the surroundings. "What is this place?" She asked herself.

"Hi there!" A cheerful voice said behind the girl, startling and making her to turn around. Behind her, a little spider waved at her.

"Oh, hi there, little buddy! Hey, can you tell me what place is this?" Star asked with a happy mood.

"Yes! Welcome to our little home!" The friendly spider said excitedly before other spiders started to shyly emerge from the corners of the room. They all looked at Star with big widened eyes.

"Aww… You are so cute!" Star told to them while petting the little guy in front of her. "This must be the survivors that Glossaryck told me about. Now all I have to do is to find the monster and get these little guys to Mewni!" Star thought to herself.

The little spider in front of her blushed. "Oh, a genuine compliment!" It giggled. "As thanks, let us give you something special!" The spider said as the other spiders got near Star with friendly smiles on their faces.

"Aww! You shouldn't bother yourselves! I am just trying to help you!"

"To help us? Well, that's good to know! Cause, you see, we have one little problem that needs to be fixed!" The little spider told.

Star rolled her eyes in a playfully way. "Here we go." She thought to herself. "Oh, really? And what problem would that be?" Star asked with a friendly smile over her face.

"Our never ending hunger!" The little spider yelled with force and an evil voice.

Suddenly, all the spiders quickly wrapped Star into a cocoon with their webs.

With a loud thud, Star fell to the ground. "Hey! What do you think you-!" Star was cut off when she saw the adorable pair of eyes of every spider in her sight turning into eight red eyes, looking at her viciously. "You! You tri-!" Star was again cut off when the spiders silenced her, wrapping more web into her mouth.

The spiders did not reply, they just hissed at her like the wild animals they were.

Star, angered, started to gather all the magic she could into her body, getting ready to blast herself out of that problem, but once again, she interrupted her actions when a foot stomped the spider in front of her. She looked up and saw a boy.

"Back! Get back I said!" The boy yelled angered while stomping the spiders near the girl.

The spiders started to back away, hissing with rage at the boy.

The boy grabbed the cocoon where the girl was trapped and proceed to walk to a big open door that was behind them while dragging the cocoon through the ground, being unable to lift it completely from the ground.

"The door! Is open!" One of the spiders yelled while pointing at the door.

"Don't let him close it!" Another spider yelled, causing all the spiders in the place to run towards the two teens.

The boy fasten up his pace, managing to get them both through before he proceed to push the heavy door, slowly closing it.

"We're free! We'll finally be free!" The spiders shouted as they ran towards the exit, knowing the boy was too weak to do anything to stop them.

The boy tried to push harder under the pressure, but could not make the door to close faster. Then, by act of magic, the girl he had rescued was now pushing the door alongside him, closing even faster than before.

"NOOOOO!" The spiders shouted in unison before the door closed in their faces. "Curse you, humans!" The spiders shouted angrily before everything was silence in the other side of the door.

The boy panted while sitting on the floor, trying to get his breath back. "Phew… That was a close one…" He finally managed to say before turning his head to the girl that was sitting by his side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks to you." Star said while looking at the boy in front of her.

"It was nothing." The boy said while standing up. Then, he offered a hand to Star to help her stand while having a smile on his face.

Star gave back the smile and took the boy's hand.

He helped the girl to her feet while getting a good look at her. "Hmm… Are you new? I haven't seen you here before."

"Well, yeah! I mean, I just got here." Star said to the boy.

"Really? …But how did you arrived here in the first place?" The boy asked while scratching his head.

"With these!" Star exclaimed as she retrieved the dimensional scissors and showed them to the boy. "Dimensional scissors!"

"Dimensional scissors?"

"Dimensional scissors! They help you to open portals to go to another dimension." Star stated with a smile.

The boy just looked at her with confusion.

"Oh, right, I think I should have introduce myself first!" Star said before clearing her throat. "I am Star Butterfly! Magical princess from another dimension!" She said as she played some magic in her hand, making it visible to the boy.

"Woah… You're serious? Is that how you got out of that cocoon?" The boy asked with wide eyes.

Star nodded with a smile.

"That's great!" The boy shouted excitedly. "I have to take you with Mr. Gnath at once!" He said excitedly before realizing something. "Oh, forgive me! I haven't introduce myself yet. My name is Marco Diaz, nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, Marco!" She said while shaking his hand in an overexcited way. "Now, could you please tell me where am I and who is that Mr. Gnatch?"

"Gnath…" Marco corrected.

"Whatever." Star said while shrugging it off.

"Fine… So… Welcome to… Echo Creek?" The boy said with a doubtful tone in his voice.

"Don't you know where we are?" Star asked to her new acquaintance while raising an eyebrow.

"I-I do! I do!" Marco exclaimed nervously. "But I just don't know exactly the name. And because, technically, we are under what used to be Echo Creek, then this should still be Echo Creek as well, right?"

"I did not understand a word you said…"

The boy sighed. "Never mind. Welcome to Echo Creek." He said while pointing at their surroundings.

Their surrounding only consisted on a corridor that lend to another room.

"Well… Echo Creek is kinda empty." Star said, still confused by all of this.

"Or at least this room. For your information, my house is a little up ahead. But…"

"But what?" Star asked with a suspicious tone.

"The way to my house is filled with deadly traps, you know, in case those spiders escape…" Marco said while pointing at the door behind them.

"Oh… Right."

"I know the way home by memory, but I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry about me too much, Marco. I have magic, I can handle this!"

"I know you can. I mean, you escaped from that cocoon and you probably didn't even needed my help in the first place, but your magic is exactly the problem…"

"What do you mean by that?" Star asked while looking with a suspicious eye at the boy.

"Well… How should I put this? This place is really fragile. One little crack in the wall could make an entire room to collapse."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll follow you then!"

"Alright, then I shall be your guide!" The boy said happily before walking to the corridor. "This way, Star."

Star started to walk towards the boy, but something stopped her on the spot.

 **Nothing is what it seems here, Princess…**

Star stopped, turning around to try to find the source of the voice.

"Star? Is everything alright?" Marco asked concerned.

"Yeah, I keep hearing this-"

 **Please…**

Star was, once again, interrupted by the voice.

"You keep hearing what?" Marco asked, waiting for an answer.

"…Never mind. Let's go to your house already!"

"Alright, then let's get going already!" Marco said as he led the way.

Star followed him, never taking an eye out of the boy or her surroundings.


	2. Chapter 2

The Diaz Family.

The teens had walked through some rooms, in which one of them, there were always traps that Marco could avoid easily and, as any good guide, he had warned Star of every single one of them.

"Careful there, unless you want an arrow in your head." Marco said while pointing at the string that Star almost steps on.

Star noticed this and jumped over the little string. "Just that? Man, these traps were really not that bad." She thought to herself.

"Hey, over here!" He said while waiting for her in the other side of the room. "But be careful with the bridge. If you step too hard on it, it will break apart." Marco warned while looking at the bottomless abyss that was under the fragile structure.

"Pff! Please, this is too easy!" Star exclaimed as she levitated herself above the bridge, landing gently by Marco's side.

"Your magic is amazing!" The boy cheered while still trying to process that Star was indeed a magical princess from another dimension.

"And you were worried about me." Star said with a proud smile on her face.

"Of course I am worried about you! What if you are-!" Marco stopped talking all of a sudden, getting a suspicious look from the princess.

"What if I am what?" Star asked while raising an eyebrow.

"…Nothing. I was thinking of something else, sorry…" Marco said before turning around and resuming their way. "Let's keep going."

Star gave the boy a suspicious look before following him from behind, keeping her distance.

They kept walking though the corridors before Marco stopped.

"This is it!" He said while showing the room they were both in with open arms. "Welcome to my house!"

The little old house was only decorated by the charismatic painting pattern that it had on the walls. It was such a bright place in the middle of such a place.

"Wow…" Star said in awe, she was not expecting that type of house.

"Hello, Marco! What are you up to?" A voice called the two teens' attention.

A little ball of purple fur was waving at Marco from the entrance.

"Hello, Lean! I found-!" Marco was interrupted when the girl stretched her hand towards the little ball of fur.

"Stay back, monster!" She yelled while gathering magical energy on the palm of her hand and aiming it at the monster.

"OH MY-!" The little monster shouted in surprise before closing the door of the house, hoping that it would protect her.

"Star! Wait!" The boy shouted while stepping between the door and the girl.

"Marco? What are you doing?" Star asked with confusion.

"Why are you trying to attack Lean?" The boy asked, defending the little being inside his house.

"What?" Star asked with confusion, like if Marco just said the most stupid thing in the universe. "What are you talking about? He is a monster! That's why!" She shouted, clarifying her point.

"What? I don't understand…" Marco said with even more confusion than Star.

"Monsters are evil! How can't you understand that?" Star said with a rather annoyed tone.

"What?! Of course not! Monsters are not evil! Monsters are the only reason why we are alive!" Marco shouted.

"What?! How-!" Star was interrupted by Marco.

"Monsters go out of the hideout to get food and water for us!"

"What? But-!"

"Lean helps us with the cleaning of the house in exchange for a place to stay." Marco said, interrupting once again.

Star stayed silent as she saw the little monster hiding behind the door. "It doesn't look like a dangerous monster... But…" **"Nothing is what it seems…"** The words echoed in Star's head. "Of couse, noting is what it seems! Probably that little monster brainwashed Marco!" Star thought to herself. "I better get rid of him as fast as possible." With that thought, Star tried to get a good aiming for the little monster.

But Marco stood in her way, determined to protect the little creature. "Star, Lean is not evil! Please, trust me!"

Star looked into the boy's eyes, not seeing any in them. She slowly calmed down and lowered her hand. "Fine, I trust you." She said reluctantly.

"So… You won't attack Lean?" Marco asked with caution.

"I won't. As long as she doesn't do anything funny, if you know what I mean." Star stated.

Now it was Marco's turn to look into her eyes. They were still furious at the monster, but she was being honest. She will hold herself… Hopefully

Marco let out a breath that he didn't even knew he was holding. "Alright…" Marco said while relaxing himself. "So… Do you want to come in?" Marco asked while opening the door.

"Sure…" She said while going in.

Marco walked behind her, closing the door when they were both inside. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

Almost immediately, a woman walked out of a room on the left. "Marco! Thank goodness you are alright!" She said while walking to her son and hugging him.

"Of course I'm alright! I'm the Safe Kid after all!" Marco exclaimed while hugging his mother back.

"Where did you went today, Marco? Found something interesting?"

"Sure I did!" Marco broke the hug and walked towards the girl behind him. "Mom, this is Star. I found her locked inside the spiders' room."

"Oh dear! Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Angie asked with a worried tone while approaching the girl.

"I'm fine, thank you!" Star said with energy.

"Well, thanks god!" She exclaimed happily before realizing something. "Oh, sorry, where are my manners? My name is Angie. I'm Marco's mom." The woman said with a patient smile while stretching her hand at the girl.

"I'm Star! Nice to meet you, Mrs. Diaz!"

"Nice to meet you, too, Star." Angie replied.

"Are my ears hearing well? Do we have a guest?" A cheery voice came from the room where Angie came from.

"Rafael, come and meet Star!" Angie said excitedly before seeing how her husband quickly came out of the room and approached at the blonde girl.

…

"So, you say you are a magical princess that came from another dimension?" Angie asked while placing her teacup down in the table.

"Yep!" Star said before taking a sip from her chocolate milk.

"That's wonderful, dear!" Mrs. Diaz exclaimed while looking at the girl sitting across their table.

"It really is, Princess Star!" Rafael said with a big smile on his face.

"Could you call me just Star? Princess Star feels weird." Star asked.

"Alright." He said politely before raising an eyebrow. "So, what brings you here, Star?" He asked with curiosity.

Star started to remember her purpose before she was hit with realization. "Oh, right, right, right, right! I almost forget about that!" With a chask of her fingers, Star made visible the image of a random monster with a crown on its head. "I am here to find a Monster King! Do you know where it might be?"

"A monster king? …Oh, you must mean Mr. Gnath!" Mrs. Diaz exclaimed before answering. "Well, the way to Mr. Gnath is a little long, but nothing you can't manage! Why don't you stay here for the night? That way, you can go on your way with your full energies, tomorrow." Angie suggested.

"That sounds good! Thanks!" Star thanked cheerfully.

"Alright, then, you can stay in Marco's roomt! Is that fine with you, Marco?" Mr. Diaz asked while looking at his son that was sitting by Star's side with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Marco, is everything alright?"

Marco came back to reality by the sound of his dad's voice. "Y-Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking…"

"So… You don't mind receiving Star in your room tonight, do you?" Mrs. Diaz asked her son.

"Oh, not at all." Marco said with a smile and a relaxed mood. He stood up and looked at Star. "Here, lemme show you my room."

"Alrighty!" Star said before finishing her chocolate milk in the spot and following Marco to the room.

Marco and Star arrived to the room of the boy. "So, this is my room." Marco said while opening his door and letting Star inside.

It was a little and almost empty room. His only possessions, that where just some books and posters, where organized in the table that was at the bed's side.

"You can sleep in my bed for tonight, I'll just sleep… In the floor, I guess…" Marco said before taking a pillow from his closet.

The only thing inside the closet was a pair of clothes identical at the ones that he was wearing.

"No need for that, Marco!" Star exclaimed, stopping Marco in the spot. She closed her eyes and the hearts in her cheeks began to glow white. With the chask of her fingers, she expanded the room, making it bigger. Not too much, but big enough for another bed to fit in, which, obviously, was placed also there by Star's magic. A pink bed appeared in the room. Star jumped over the bed. "Ah! Much better!" She said while jumping in it.

Marco was looking at this with an awestruck expression. "Woooow… I know I already said this, but man… Your magic is amazing!" He exclaimed with a smile.

"Nah, it's not the big deal! Just a simple spell!"

"A very simple and useful spell!" Marco stated while looking at the new extra space in his room. "I mean, look at these space!"

Star got a smile on her face, but it was quickly removed for a serious expression. "Marco, can I ask you something?"

"Sure!" Marco said while still looking at the room.

"Okay… So, what were you thinking back there?"

Marco froze in the place. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"When you were thinking in the table, you look like if you were worried about something. Is everything alright?"

Marco turned around and looked at the girl into the eyes. He proceed to think about something.

Star, meanwhile, was gathering magic on the hand that she had hidden behind her back.

Marco finally sighed, ready to answer. "Something is telling me I will regret this… But here goes…" The boy took a deep breath before talking. "Star, I saw your reaction when you met Lean. You told to me that monsters were evil, and you tried to kill her. So… When you mentioned that you were looking for Mr. Gnath…"

The two of them stayed silent for a while.

"Star… be honest here… Are you here to kill him? To kill Mr. Gnath?" Marco asked. The evident worry spreading all over him.

Star looked at the scared expression of the boy. "He's…" She thought to herself. The mind control was now out of the table. Star sighed. "I have my reasons… You see…"

Without their realization, Lean was hearing all their conversation. All while being well hidden in a corner of the room.


End file.
